La curiosidad del más tonto
by Lady.Rubi
Summary: ‹‹Sakura-chan siempre lleva un preservativo en el bolso››. Y Sasuke supo enseguida que tendría que descubrir si era verdad o no, al fin y al cabo también le habían dicho que Sakura ligaba mucho. En ese caso tendría que ir siempre preparada, ¿verdad, Sasuke? Oneshot.


******Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**La curiosidad del más tonto**

_‹Sakura-chan siempre lleva un preservativo en el bolso›. Y Sasuke supo enseguida que tendría que descubrir si era verdad o no, al fin y al cabo también le habían dicho que Sakura ligaba mucho. En ese caso tendría que ir siempre preparada, ¿verdad, Sasuke?_

* * *

‹Sakura-chan liga mucho› y ‹Sakura-chan siempre lleva un preservativo en el bolso›. Eran las dos frases que bailaban por la mente de Sasuke Uchiha. Había mantenido una conversación trivial con su mejor amigo esa misma tarde cuando salió el tema de Sakura Haruno y Naruto soltó esas dos frases como el que no quiere la cosa, como si no advirtiera el cambio de temperamento que se produjo en el pelinegro.

Naruto consiguió que su amigo se diera cuenta que él no era el único hombre en la vida de la pelirrosa. Y eso le había estado persiguiendo durante todo el día. Incluso cuando estaban tan tranquilos sentados en una mesa de bar él, Naruto, Neji y Sai esperando a que llegaran las chicas, ni siquiera ahí, pudo alejar esas dos frases que comenzaban a perjudicarle gravemente su cerebro.

No hacía falta decir que Sasuke debería descubrir si Sakura llevaba o no un preservativo.

Sasuke puso gesto de disgusto al escuchar el grito de su mejor amigo al comprobar que por la puerta entraba su novia Hinata Hyuga. La verdad es que llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos y, de hecho, a día de hoy, sino fuera por el pelinegro, Naruto seguiría siendo ignorante de los sentimientos de esa chica que, por alguna extraña razón, estaba enamorada de ese cabeza hueca. Unas simples palabras bastaron para que el rubio viera al fin la realidad.

—¿Acaso estás ciego, dobe? La chica Hyuga se pone roja cada vez que te ve porque está enamorada de ti. No me preguntes por qué —fue todo lo que dijo. Naruto le acosó a preguntas, exigiéndole saber de dónde sacaba esa información y si era una cierta. Pero Sasuke no dijo nada porque estaba harto de que el estúpido de su amigo estuviera tan ciego. Ya era mayorcito para poder ver con sus propios ojos.

Él ya le había dado el empujoncito. Equilibrarse era parte de Naruto.

Al parecer lo hizo bien. Eran novios. Y aunque el rubio se mostrara empeñado en afirmar que si Sasuke no le hubiese dicho esas palabras, es muy probable que él no se hubiera fijado en los gestos de la chica. Lógicamente, todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos ante esa revelación. ¿Sasuke observando a los demás? ¿Sasuke ayudando a Naruto para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata? Imposible. El Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocían le importaba tres pepinos las relaciones.

La única, al parecer, que se creyó cada palabra dicha por Naruto sobre el pelinegro fue Sakura.

Que, por cierto, Sakura entraba por la puerta del bar donde todos habían quedado para pasar una buena noche. No hacía falta decir que Sasuke se vio arrastrado por su mejor amigo allí, a pesar de las protestas que gruñó. Por ese mismo motivo los recién llegados que eran las chicas —Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tenten— miraron sorprendidos al pelinegro. Aunque la que parecía más asombrada era la pelirrosa y no ocultó ese asombro puesto que lo miró como si fuera un espectro y alzó las cejas. Sólo le faltó restregarse los ojos.

Sasuke, por supuesto, observó la reacción de la chica y gruñó imperceptiblemente. Esperaba que Sakura no se creara ilusiones pensando que él había venido con ella porque _no _era así. ¿Y qué si Naruto le había dicho en tono confidencial que la pelirrosa tenía muchos pretendientes? ¿Y qué si él mismo había constatado con sus propios ojos que la afirmación de Naruto era cierta? Ella era libre para hacer lo que quisiera..., siempre y cuando él no se enterara. Porque si se enterara, bueno, podría arder Troya. Pero no porque sintiese algo más que una simple amistad por la chica, sino más bien porque le tenía cariño —al fin y al cabo, fue la primera persona que le abrió los brazos en cuanto volvió a Konoha y la que dijo ‹yo no tengo nada que perdonarle a Sasuke-kun; lo importante es que ha vuelto y está sano y salvo›.

Sakura había olvidado la traición y todo lo que ello conllevaba y ahora deseaba ser feliz con sus amigos y volver a sentir esa satisfacción de estar completa de nuevo.

Hinata se sentó al lado de Naruto con el rostro completamente rojo, bajo la atenta mirada de Neji que tuvo que prestarle atención a Tenten cuando ésta le tocó el brazo y le besó. Ino, sin embargo, más atrevida que ninguna, se sentó sobre el regazo se Sai, quien sonreía falsamente como siempre. Y, como si fuera obra del destino, Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke con esa sonrisa que se le pintaba en la cara desde que él regresó.

Oh, sí, ellos eran los únicos que no tenían pareja.

Por eso la pelirrosa estaba contenta porque esa noche no iba a estar de sujeta velas entre tanta pareja. Sasuke se encontraba en el mismo estado civil que ella. ¿Feliz porque otra persona tampoco tuviera pareja estable, pensando que podría sentirse alguna vez triste porque Sakura a veces se desilusionaba al comprobar que era la única de sus amigas sin novio? Pues sí. Estaba contenta. Dicen que a veces es bueno ser egoísta.

Dejó su bolso en el asiento, entre su cuerpo y el de Sasuke. Éste advirtió casi a su pesar que su ex compañera de equipo estaba radiante esa noche. Su pelo rosa largo relucía como cuando eran unos críos, sus ojos verdes estaban enmarcados con unas largas pestañas y algo de sombra rosa sobre sus párpados que combinaba perfectamente con su ropa. Llevaba un vestido corto y escotado rosa pálido.

_¿Por qué le gusta tanto el rosa?_ Se preguntó mirándole sin disimulo. Hasta que chocó con sus enormes ojos que lo observaban curiosos ante esa inspección por su parte. Entonces frunció el ceño y Sakura le sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó con esa dulce voz que a Sasuke tanto le fastidiaba. Bueno, no le fastidiaba, sólo le molestaba el hecho de que hablara siempre con un tono de voz alegre, alto, seguro... Le molestaba no saber la receta secreta para estar siempre tan contento como Sakura.

—Hn. Bien. —Escueto. Seco. Y borde. Pero ella le sonrió porque siempre tenía una sonrisa para él y luego volvió su mirada a sus amigos que se encontraban concentrados en una discusión de lo más absurda. Sasuke tragó saliva—. ¿Y tú?

Ahí estaba. Él jamás le preguntaba cómo estaba. De hecho, no sabía por qué lo hacía en esos instantes. Pero es que conocía tan bien a Sakura como la palma de su mano, sin embargo se sorprendía al darse cuenta que ella ya no se sentía dolida por su tono soso, ni cuando la ignoraba, ni cuando la miraba mal. Parecía inmune ante su mal carácter. Como si no le importara. Como si lo conociese demasiado como para saber que ya no iba a cambiar.

La pelirrosa lo miró muy sorprendida y abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar, pero después se recompuso y sonrió. Y a Sasuke le gustó esa sonrisa, aunque más le gustó el brillo que adoptaron sus ojos al darse cuenta que él seguía una conversación de lo más convencional.

—Estoy genial, aunque hoy un poco cansada. Hemos tenido mucho trabajo hoy en el hospital y he hecho horas extras. Pero me gusta poder ayudar y curar a los pacientes, así que eso compensa el sueño que tengo —declaró con una sonrisa final.

Si estaba cansada, pensó Sasuke, apenas se le notaba.

—Por cierto, ¿a ti cómo te fue en la misión? Escuché que regresaste hace tres días y que tuviste problemas.

—Nada que no pudiera controlar —ella se mordió el labio y él frunció el ceño.

—Me dijeron que te habían herido.

—Hn. Estoy bien —Sasuke intensificó su ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué Sakura se preocupaba tanto? ¿No veía que estaba muy bien? Incluso había salido por la noche con sus amigos. Eso era algo que no se veía siempre. Una anomalía de la naturaleza, tal vez.

Parecía que la chica fuera a seguir con la conversación, pero alguien la interrumpió.

—Ey, frontuda, vamos a pedir algo de beber que estoy seca.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos con desafío.

—¿Seca porque has hablado mucho o seca porque toda tu saliva está ahora en la boca de Sai?

—Mejor eso que llevar en sequía más de un año. Pobre frontuda, lleva sin sexo todo este último año.

A su pesar, la interpelada se sonrojó.

—Porque yo quiero —recalcó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es verdad —intervino la voz dulce de Hinata—, Sakura-chan tiene muchos pretendientes.

—Oh, Hinata, ¿desde cuándo te gusta cotillear? —La pelirrosa infló una mejilla para demostrar que estaba disconforme con el rumbo que la conversación había tomado. Pero ella era la única que estaba en contra. Bueno, y quizá también Sasuke, pero él no lo demostró. Su orgullo Uchiha simplemente no se lo permitía.

La chica de ojos perla se sonrojó y farfulló un ‹lo siento, Sakura-chan›. Sin embargo, su novio no era de esa misma condición. Él quería tener controlado todos los chicos que entablaban conversación con su amiga y también tenía que saber qué intenciones llevaban cada uno. Además, el rubio, en su mente maquiavélica, sabía que Sasuke tenía que acabar con ella. Era el destino. La vida. Y porque ambos se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro. Naruto lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Excepto quizá ellos.

—¿Quiénes son los pretendientes? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Sus apellidos? ¿Y cuál son sus intenciones? Si son malas, no te acerques a ellos.

—Naruto, creo que soy lo bastante mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Uy, sí, sí —intervino de pronto Tenten—, hoy la he visto en el hospital con un chico, Liam, muy guapo y bastante interesante en ti, Sakura.

—Ha venido a hacerse una revisión.

—Pero tengo entendido que te ha invitado a cenar —dijo Sai con su falsa sonrisa.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—¿Y dónde has escuchado eso?

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando lo te lo ha pedido.

Oh, vaya. Estaba acorralada. La habían pillado. Ese chico, Liam, llevaba ya unos cuantos días en Konoha porque deseaba invitar a Sakura a cenar, a comer, a donde fuese mientras estuvieran solos y lejos del hospital. La invitó cada día que estuvo en la aldea y cada día la pelirrosa le dio una negativa, prometiéndole que otro día porque estaba ocupada. Y era cierto. Tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital y ella era imprescindible. De haber estado libre seguramente habría ido con él a donde quisiera llevarla.

Eso no significa que tuviera que pasar algo obligatoriamente.

Sin embargo sus amigos no pensaban lo mismo.

Y Sasuke tampoco.

—¡Eso no nos lo habías contado, Sakura! —exclamó Ino, tapándose la boca con júbilo—. ¡Me encanta tu vida! ¡Es de lo más interesante! Bueno, ¿y qué le has dicho?

—Que tenía mucho trabajo, que quizá otro día. —La pelirrosa abrió su bolso y cogió el monedero—. ¿Vamos a pedir algo para beber?

—No, no, tú no te mueves de aquí. —Naruto asintió energéticamente ante la orden de Ino.

—¿Saldrías con él, Sakura-chan? —Ésta miró a su casi medio hermano observándola con seriedad en sus enormes ojos azules.

En la mesa se instaló un silencio incómodo. Un silencio de esos en los que deseas huir lejos, esconderte bajo la cama y no salir en una temporada. Porque ese tipo de silencios se creaban cuando había mucha tensión y porque, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, marcaría la diferencia.

—Sí.

Nadie lo vio, excepto Naruto que en el último momento desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke; quizá presentía que justo cuando ella contestara, a él se le vería un cambio de actitud en su rostro. Así fue. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y apretó los dedos entorno a su vaso ya vacío. También apreció la tensión en su mandíbula, señal de que apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Pero nadie más se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera Sakura que tenía las mejillas rojas.

—Pero no va a pasar nada. Me cae bien.

—Hombre, Sakura, es un chico muy guapo y parece realmente interesado en ti —Ino se encogió de hombros y luego le guiñó un ojo—. Yo de ti me lo pensaría.

—No soy tan cerda como tú —gruñó por lo bajo—. ¡Y no me molestéis más! Saldré con quien quiera, cuando quiera. Y tú Naruto no te meterás por medio. Y tú cerda mantendrás tus comentarios en silencio.

—Si quieres me callo, pero te advierto que se encamina con paso tranquilo hacia ti tu pretendiente más guapo.

Sakura se giró en redondo no queriendo creer que Liam se hallaba ahí. Sasuke intensificó su ceño fruncido y miró al sujeto. Bah. Parecía un aficionado; estaba seguro que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo lo ganaría sin ningún problema. La cosa se centraba en saber quién ganaría a la pelirrosa.

Estúpidos pretendientes de Sakura y estúpida Sakura por no ser clara y por no mostrar por una vez lo que quería.

¿Sería posible que la pelirrosa buscara otro príncipe azul con el que estar? Bueno, a decir verdad, Sasuke no era ni sería nunca el príncipe que la chica pensaba desde pequeña. Él era el malo de la película; el que si la cosa siguiera así se quedaría solo y sin Sakura. No sabía qué dolía más; si quedarse solo o estar rodeado de gente sin su molesta pelirrosa.

Seguramente estar sin Sakura sería más insoportable, pensó observando a la chica levantarse para saludar a Liam. Pero él jamás le diría nada. Había cargado con la soledad desde bien pequeño, podría seguir adelante si sabía que ella era feliz, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se tragó su suspiro y bajó la mirada al interior del bolso de la pelirrosa que en un descuido se había quedado abierto. Si fuera una buena persona lo cerraría, pero estaba enfadado porque ella tenía pretendientes, así que se quedaría abierto porque él... ‹Sakura-chan siempre lleva un preservativo en el bolso›.

Un momento. ¿Qué era eso cuadrado que asomaba de un bolsillo interior del bolso? Tragó saliva. Sería posible... ¿Sería posible que la pelirrosa llevara un preservativo a todos lados? ¿Quién era esa y qué habían hecho con su Sakura..., o sea, con Sakura?

Era verdad. El zoquete de su amigo tenía razón. Ella siempre llevaba preservativo en el bolso. Pero por qué. ¿Acaso lo utilizaría? ¿Tenía pensado utilizarlo esa noche? ¿Y por qué le fastidiaba tanto que Naruto tuviera razón en cuanto a que Sakura llevara un condón con ella? Era libre para hacer lo que quisiera..., por mucho que a él le fastidiara.

—Hn —gruñó para él mismo.

Pues si creía que esa noche utilizaría el condón con ese tipo lo llevaba claro.

Introdujo su mano en el interior del bolso de Sakura mientras estaba hablaba y hablaba con ese tal Liam. Claro, mantener una conversación era algo bueno, pero con Sasuke no había Dios que se atreviera a seguir una conversación decente porque él no colaborada. Bueno, excepto Sakura y Naruto, quienes siempre se mostraban contentos de hablar con él aunque él siempre usara monosílabos.

Agarró el preservativo y en un rápido movimiento lo introdujo en su bolsillo. Después se aseguró que la pelirrosa no llevara más. Perfecto.

—...¿te apetece ir a dar una vuelta ahora? —Las orejas de Sasuke captaron eso último—. Podemos ir a mi apartamento que tengo alquilado durante este mes.

—B-Bueno —Sakura sonrió forzadamente. No iba a mentir; le gustaba sentir que atraía a chicos guapos y que éstos deseaban salir con ella y llevársela a la cama para tener sexo salvaje. Le subía la autoestima y cada día se veía más atractiva. Sin embargo, como en todo, existía ese gran pero. Ese pero que fastidiaba las más hermosas frases que alguien podía fabricar.

Y el pero de Sakura tenía que ver con Sasuke. Le gustaba que los chicos la invitaran a salir, pero ella deseaba que lo hiciera Sasuke. Le gustaba que los chicos la miraran con deseo, pero también quería que Sasuke la mirara así. Le gustaba que los chicos le lanzara algún piropo de vez en cuando, pero siempre deseando reconocer la voz de Sasuke. Le gustaba gustar a los chicos, pero al único que quería gustar era a Sasuke.

—L-Lo siento, pero ahora estoy con mis amigos —se disculpó poniendo detrás de ese pero la palabra amigos y no el nombre de Sasuke.

—Se te ve cansada —dijo, sin embargo.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. ¿El tío era tonto o algo? Le había dicho claramente que no. Que tuviera dignidad y recogiera su orgullo pisoteado y se largara antes de obligar a Sasuke levantarse e indicarle por dónde estaba el camino de salida a base de golpes.

—Estoy bien.

Después de eso, Liam trató de convencer a la pelirrosa, pero ésta se negaba amablemente hasta que el tipo pesado —como pensó Sasuke— se cansó y decidió que ya lo intentaría al día siguiente en el hospital. Sakura se sentó en su sitio de nuevo y suspiró, advirtiendo a sus amigos que como dijeran algo montaría en cólera y utilizaría su fuerza de elefante para mandarlos a todos directos al hospital.

Así que se pasaron hablar de otras cosas como la relación de Hinata y Naruto.

Sakura no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada, sólo notaba sus ojos cerrarse a cada minuto y a su cuerpo pedir en una súplica su colchón. Escuchaba las conversaciones de sus amigos lejanas, como si se hubiera ido alejando de ellos hasta casi oír sólo el susurro intranquilo de sus voces y sus risas grotescas.

—Sakura.

Pero su voz era la única que conseguía que tanto su cuerpo como su mente volviera a la mesa, al bar y, ante todo, a su lado.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?

—Vámonos.

—¿Ah? —soltó sorprendida y sin saber cómo actuar exactamente.

—Te acompaño a casa —dicho esto se levantó, consiguiendo que la conversación se interrumpiera de pronto y muchos ojos curiosos se posaran sobre él. Pero no les prestó atención. Sasuke mantenía su mirada en una perpleja Sakura—. Te levantas o me voy yo solo.

La pelirrosa se puso en pie de un salto y agarró su bolso casi por inercia.

—Nosotros nos vamos ya —dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro. De repente el sueño había desaparecido—. Nos vemos mañana, cerda, recuerda que vamos a comprar ropa.

—Sí, sí, tranquila que no se me olvida... —y más viendo que entre Sasuke y Sakura se iba a cocer algo esa noche.

Sakura se despidió con la mano rápidamente cuando comprobó que su amigo ya estaba abriendo la puerta del bar. Lo siguió casi corriendo y se puso a su lado, caminando codo con codo, disfrutando de la calma y el silencio —no incómodo— que brindaba la noche y más si Sasuke caminaba a su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme, Sasuke-kun —pero ambos sabían que Sakura podría enfrentarse a ir sola por las calles oscuras en plena noche puesto que con su fuerza monstruosa se bastaba para que no le pasase nada malo.

—Hn. Te he visto cansada.

—Sí —Sakura le regaló una enorme y brillante sonrisa que pilló desprevenido al pelinegro.

—¿Y por qué no te has ido antes? —perguntó, intentando alejar esa extraña molestia que se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

—Hacía tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos —y porque hacía meses que no disfrutaba de la compañía de Sasuke. Claro que se veían y se saludaban, pero siempre estaba Naruto con él y ella se encontraba todos los días reclusa en el hospital. Al acabar la jornada lo único que deseaba era desplomarse sobre su cama y dormir y, si eso, soñar con Sasuke.

—Hn.

Continuaron andando cuando el pensamiento que le estuvo acosando durante todo el día a Sasuke volvió a presentársele. ‹Sakura-chan siempre lleva preservativo›. Ella llevaba condón. Siempre. Porque podía ligar en cualquier momento y debería estar preparada. Pero Ino había dicho que llevaba un año sin tener sexo. Sin embargo bien podría estar equivocada. Al fin y al cabo a Sakura se la veía bastante reservada con esos asuntos.

O quizá era una apariencia y fornicaba todos los días.

O quizá tenía un amante secreto y por eso llevaba un condón.

O quizá observaba si había algún hombre que valiera la pena y le seducía.

O quizá...

Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber por qué narices Sakura llevaba un preservativo cuando no se mostraba especialmente interesada en los chicos.

Si no se lo preguntaba iba a explotar.

—Sakura, ¿por qué llevas un preservativo en el bolso?

Y eso fue suficiente para que la chica lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, abriera la boca y luego la cerrara sin saber cómo tomarse esa pregunta.

—¿Preservativo? ¿Yo?

Abrió su bolso y rebuscó dicho objeto.

—¿Qué dices? No llevo nada de eso.

—Claro que no —gruñó y extrajo el sobre cuadrado de su bolsillo—. Te lo he quitado.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿M-Me estás... proponiendo... que, bueno, tú y yo...?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Te he preguntado por qué lo llevas en el bolso —dijo bastante enfadado.

—Eso no es mío —parecía bastante sincera—. Eso no podía estar en mi bolso. Es imposible.

—A mí no me parece tan descabellado —gruñó rodando los ojos—. Tienes muchos pretendientes y debes ir con precaución y qué mejor que llevar un condón.

—Pero..., ¿se te ha ido la cabeza, Sasuke? —Estaba perdiendo los papales—. Mira, eso no es mío y si me quieres creer, bien, sino también. No hace falta que me acompañes a casa, sé el camino yo solita. Así que vete a molestar a otra persona, a mí déjame en paz.

Dio un zapatazo y reanudó la marcha en dirección a su casa. Sasuke miró el preservativo y luego a Sakura, entonces, sólo en ese momento, lo comprendió. ¿Qué más daba que ella llevara un condón? No estaban saliendo ni eran novios ni nada, pero eso se iba a acabar. ¿Qué más daba si negara que eso no era suyo? ¿Qué más daba si no lo iba a utilizar porque él se había encargado de quitárselo?

¿Qué más daba todo cuando te das cuenta que la chica con la que quieres estar se ha enfadado por una chorrada y piensa que te has vuelto loco?

Sasuke Uchiha nunca iba a pedirle perdón a nadie y mucho menos a esa chica loca del pelo rosa, pero quizá hoy sería la excepción. Por hoy iba a olvidar su orgullo —por un momento solamente; no nos hagamos ilusiones— y seguir a Sakura.

No tardó en alcanzarla con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo algo por lo bajo. Escuchó su nombre, pero prefirió ignorar qué le estaría diciendo su futura novia.

—Sakura —la chica se giró muy sorprendida al ver a Sasuke detrás de ella—. A partir de hoy no hará falta que lleves tú los preservativos por si se te presenta la ocasión con cualquier chico, porque no se te presentará con nadie más que no sea yo.

Sakura estuvo a punto de explicarle a gritos que el preservativo no era suyo, pero hubieron dos cosas que se lo impidieron. Primero la extraña declaración que le había hecho Sasuke. Segundo y más importante, había reducido la distancia drásticamente y la besó. Sin esperar respuesta. Sin esperar ningún gesto. Porque tal vez en lo más hondo de su ser era consciente de que ella nunca le rechazaría.

Fue un beso cálido y profundo, en el cual Sasuke aprovechó para apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella y sentir todas sus curvas y, al fin, poder hundir la mano en esa cabellera rosa tan suave y espléndida. No sabía por qué no había hecho eso mucho antes, bueno, sí lo sabía; era demasiado orgulloso como para acercarse a la chica y proponerle ser novios. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura hacía tiempo que guardaba esos sentimientos tan grandes de amor que tenía por él en secreto.

Y Sasuke debía agradecer que ahora fueran una pareja estable gracias a un preservativo que él creía que era de la pelirrosa, a pesar de que ella lo negara rotundamente.

Al fin y al cabo, Sakura tenía razón. El preservativo no era suyo. Nunca se fijó en él puesto que Naruto, a veces, sabe urdir unos planes que resultan ser satisfactorios. Y todo porque Sasuke era demasiado curioso, tanto que incluso la mayoría de las veces llegaba a ser un tonto.

* * *

**Mi primer oneshort de Naruto, no sé cómo habrá quedado, ¡pero ojalá que os haya gustado y me dejéis un review para saber vuestra opinión!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

_**LadyRubí.**_


End file.
